The present invention generally provides improved methods, devices, and systems for treatment of tissue, in many cases by directing radiation from outside the body toward an internal target tissue. Exemplary embodiments may deposit a specified radiation dose at a target in the heart muscle while limiting or minimizing the dose received by adjoining radiation sensitive structures.
In the past, targets such as tumors in the head, spine, abdomen and lungs have been successfully treated by using radiosurgery. During radiosurgery, the target is bombarded with a series of beams of ionizing radiation (for example, a series of MeV X-ray beams) fired from various different positions and orientations by a radiation delivery system. The beams can be directed through intermediate tissue toward the target tissue so as to affect the tumor biology. The beam trajectories help limit the radiation exposure to the intermediate and other collateral tissues, using the cumulative radiation dose at the target to treat the tumor. The CyberKnife™ Radiosurgical System (Accuray Inc.) and the Trilogy™ radiosurgical system (Varian Medical Systems) are two such radiation delivery systems.
Modern robotic radiosurgical systems may incorporate imaging into the treatment system so as to verify the position of the target tissue without having to rely on rigid frameworks affixing the patient to a patient support. Some systems also have an ability to treat tissues that move during respiration, and this has significantly broadened the number of patients that can benefit from radiosurgery. It has also previously been proposed to make use of radiosurgical treatments for treatment of other tissues that undergo physiological movements, including the directing of radiation toward selected areas of the heart for treatment of atrial fibrillation.
During atrial fibrillation, the atria lose their organized pumping action. In normal sinus rhythm, the atria contract, the valves open, and blood fills the ventricles (the lower chambers). The ventricles then contract to complete the organized cycle of each heart beat. Atrial fibrillation has been characterized as a storm of electrical energy that travels across the atria, causing these upper chambers of the heart to quiver or fibrillate. During atrial fibrillation, the blood is not able to empty efficiently from the atria into the ventricles with each heart beat. By directing ionizing radiation toward the heart based on lesion patterns used in open surgical atrial fibrillation therapies (such as the Maze procedure), the resulting scar tissue may prevent recirculating electrical signals and thereby diminish or eliminate the atrial fibrillation.
While the proposed radiosurgical treatments of atrial fibrillation offer benefits by significantly reducing trauma for heart patients, improvements to existing radiosurgical systems may be helpful to expand the use of such therapies. For example, movement of the tissues of the heart during a heartbeat may be significantly more rapid than movements of lung tumors induced by respiration. While well suited for treatment of lung tissues and the like, existing systems used to verify target registration may also limit radiation exposure of collateral tissues and/or avoid delays in the procedure by limiting the rate at which x-ray images are acquired during treatment. As several radiation-sensitive structures are in and/or near the heart, and as the treatment time for a single heart patient may be as long as 30 minutes or more, increasing the imaging rate and/or delaying the radiation beams when the target tissue is not sufficiently aligned may be undesirable in many cases.
In light of the above, it would be desirable to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for treating moving tissues of a patient, particularly by directing radiation from outside the patient and into target tissues of a heart. It would be particularly beneficial if these improvements were compatible with (and could be implemented by modification of) existing radiosurgical systems, ideally without significantly increasing the exposure of patients to incidental imaging radiation, without increasing the costs so much as to make these treatments unavailable to many patients, and/or without unnecessarily degrading the accuracy of the treatments and without causing collateral damage to the healthy tissue despite the movement of the target tissues during beating of the heart.